Blind Love
by gingylily
Summary: I was car accident causing me to lose my sight at 16,i was taken in by my aunt in London. When I'm 21 I can get my sight back with a cornea transplant. A year before the surgery, I meet the man of my dreams. Follow my adventure through my life. LATER RATING CHANGE TO M WARNING CONTAINS SWARING PLS READ AND REVIEW. WILL CONTAIN SMUTT Dan/OC Phil/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello so I am starting this story hope it goes well I am leaving for vacation 2moro and my dad wont let me bring my PC so I am mad so there will be at least 2 chapters 2nite this is the prologue so here we go and thx 4 reading!**

PROLOGUE

My name is Chase and this is my story

I was 16 living in America ,I drank ,I had sex every night, my dad hated me and beat me and my mom every night we had to let him stay to have money.

One Night changed my life

My dad was driving drunk [I was sober] home I was asleep in the back listening to music. I didn't know we were on the wrong side of the road on the highway we hit a car. My dad died instantly and I had an infection in both of my eyes causing me to go blind. Due to children's services finding the bruises on me and found out about the beatings they sent me to live with my aunt in London. Where I received the news that I could get my eyesight back with proper treatment and a surgery when I am 21. IF I stayed in London, If I moved home I would not get treatment and stay blind till I die. I decided to stay and become a UK citizen. My mom wasn't too happy when I told her she said she didn't want me anymore before I told her why and she disconnected I haven't talked to her since. I moved in with a friend named Viv who is 5 years older than me who had the same thing happen and was blind since she was 10 until she turned 21. She lived in Vietnam and came here when she was 11 to get treatment. She's like a role model to me even though I've never seen her before in my life.

On my 20th birthday me and Viv were walking through town. I couldn't see where was going so I had my walking stick and I wacked A dog and a guy. That guy turned out to be my soul mate the one I love the one who didn't care that I couldn't see the one who watched me the one who made me laugh the one who made me feel good. The Guy I love.

**What did u guys think? Was it good expect a few more updates 2nite I get my computer back sometime on Sunday so I don't want to leave u guys with nothing! Thank you for reading good bye!-Lily**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! There's gonna be a 1 more chapter after this so I don't leave u guys with nothing Enjoy!-Lily**

**BTW I can't think of a last name 4 Chase can u guys suggest one in the reviews Thx!**

**Chase's POV**

I'm walking through the busy streets of London. Viv and I are going to celebrate my birthday with some dinner and some of my favorite movies. As usual I hit a dog and we make it to the Chinese place without dying. We walk in and Viv says "Are you exited for your birthday?" I replied "I'm a year closer to being able to see the world, That's about it and for some Chow Mein and some good movies!" "You really don't like change do you?" she replies "No it's because I can't see a fucking thing" I say and I hear a man say "Your order is ready ma'am , Enjoy!" I start walking carefully not to hit a wall but I hit some guy and he says "Excuse m…" and he suddenly stops talking and says "sorry I I didn't see where I was going," I stop him and say "no its fine it always happens". I hear Viv freaking out behind me and she says "Oh my god its Dan and Phil CHASE YOU JUST RAN INTO DAN HOWELL OMG!" I say "I guess your name is Dan" "And I guess yours is Chase" he says and I reply "Sorry about her she fangirls a lot and I don't even she what she is talking about" "It's fine it happens a lot, I actually kinda wanna know if you wanna go on a date, Can I have your number" He asked "Sure!, How about tomorrow" I say "Actually, How about tonight It would really make my birthday special" He replied, "Is it odd how today is my birthday is today too?" I say "Well let's make the best of our birthdays" He says I tell Viv that I'm going somewhere with Dan and me and Dan leave and he takes me to a restaurant. The thing was I can't read regular menus only braille menus so I don't go to a lot of places so I asked for one and they said "Yes, Let me go get one" It took her 2 seconds and I start feeling the menu while talking with Dan " You look beautiful tonight" He tells me "You have a great voice? Sorry I can't really see you" I tell him "It's fine my grandpa never knew what I looked like" He says "I'm eventually gonna get it back in a year" "Oh really that's great!" he tells me. We talk for a while and by a while I mean closing time we walk out and start walking. He says "This was the best birthday ever I enjoyed it" and he kisses me I drop the stupid cane and kiss him back. I felt sparks fly. We stop to breath and I say "This is the best birthday ever" He says wanna come back to my place? I'm assuming that Phil went to your friends since he left his key at home" "Yeah sure!" we walk back and I kissed him he kissed me back and… you know what happened [**A/N theres gonna be some later]** I wake up in what seems like the middle of the night, Naked next to Dan, Naked. I wake up and realize that Dan was awake too and says "Hello beautiful, Did you sleep well?" "Very well, especially in your arms" I say with a grin and he attacks me with kisses. We get up after a few minutes and I get a call from Viv "Well, I think I know why you didn't come home last night" She says "yeah I'm at Dan's and do you know where Phil is? Dan wanted me to ask" I say "He's with me" I tell her I have to go and I hang up "Phil is with Viv I guess they ended up like us" I tell him and He kisses me

**So…. What did u think? Pls review and I need an idea for Chase's Last name Thx 4 reading Bye-Lily**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK this one is going to be short [hopefully] enjoy!-Lily**

**Dan's POV **

God she is beautiful I think to myself. With her long flowy reddish blondish hair her sparkling blue eyes her beautiful face I forget that I'm cooking and burn the pancakes "DAN WHAT IS BURNING!" She screams. I snapped out of my trance and turn off the stove. "Do you like your pancakes burnt?" She laughed and says "Sure, I don't mind that's how my mom always did them, she aways tried to do breakfast fast so that I didn't have to see my father" She Said "Oh, I'm assuming he was cranky in the morning?" I said "No, he hated us always beat me every day before I came here in fact it was hit fault I can't see anything, not even my love…" she stops talking for a minute and says "I..I Love You Dan" "I love you too Chase, A lot" I run to her and slam my lips to hers and we stay like that until Phil Walks in… "Oh sorry I wiil go back to Viv's" He says and walks back to Viv's" We laugh as soon as he leaves and kiss again for a while

**Short. Simple. Sweet. I didn't have a lot of time so this is y its short I hoped u enjoyed and don't forget to review see u Sunday or Monday Bye! Love u guys-Lily**


	4. Chapter 4

Now that I don't feel like **** and haven't been on a plane for hours coming home AND got my computer back I can give u guys a chapter Here we go [special thanks to MushroombBear for editing since I am the world's worst editor btw u should write something!] and I have a Tumblr fan page of Dan and Phil! Check me out pls! fanofphan. Thx! Btw check below for some clarifications if you're confused bout anything!

July 3,2012

Chase's POV

Dan and me have been together for almost a month and I've loved it! He makes me happy when I have bad dreams and wakes me up when I scream "NO DAD STOP PLEASE I DIDN'T AAAAAA". I cheer him up when a hater says something REALLY mean on a video of his, which sounds hilarious. "Haters gonna hate" I always say. He hasn't told the world about me, Phil hasn't told them about Viv either. I'm kind of afraid that I will get hate and things like "yeah she's blind" or "DAN HOW DARE U BETRAY PHIL HE LOVES U" We're filming it today. I'm literally freaking out I'm running around and keep hitting the ****ing wall. My how I hate walls; they always kiss my face. "I only want Dan kiss me," I tell the wall. As soon as I said that Dan runs up to me, lifts me in the air, trips over something and we fall crashing to the floor. I hear a glass break as I hit the floor. "I don't think I should lift anything, ever," he says. I laugh and he pins me to the floor and kisses me. We stay until we hear a knock on the door. Dan helps me up and we answer it. "Hi, Chase," I hear. I recognized that voice "Stay away from me, Have you come back to apologize or to do it again? Don't come back or I'm getting a restraining order. I don't want to hear your apologies." I slam the door and walk into a wall "**** this wall!" I say and I walk into a room with a lock on the door, I think it's the bathroom, and I lock myself in there.

Dan's POV

I wonder what just happened. Who was that? I follow Chase to the bathroom and hear sobbing, "Why does he know where I am?" She mumbles. "Are you ok?" I ask, "No, not really. He should have never done what he did, that's why I freaked out. I can't forgive him. He ruined my life. He made my dad hate me even more. He lied to my face and cheated on me. We were friends! I can't ever forgive him." She says. I hear a click and she opens the door, "Come in I will tell you everything." I walk in and sit down on the floor. "When I was 14, a week before I turned 15, Luke and I were best friends, we liked the same stuff and music we always hung out. One day he asked if I wanted to go out with him. I'd always had a crush on him so I said and he kissed me. What we didn't realize was that my dad was watching. We heard him clear his throat and say, "I knew you two would be perfect." The he walked out. I didn't know why he said that, I thought he was going to yell, hit me and punch Luke, but he liked us going out and I was glad." She said. "Then what did he do?" I asked. "It's a long story. Anyway a year in, after my 16th birthday, I knew we were in love. We always talked and always hung out but we kissed a lot. I knew my dad hated him secretly, I knew it deep inside. One day Luke was "sick" and I was going to surprise him with soup. His mom told me where his room was and I walked in. What I saw made me sick to my stomach; He was kissing some girl. I drop the soup and screamed, "I thought I loved you! I didn't know you would do this to me! Don't talk to me ever again." I leave before he says anything and run home. I stayed for a few hours until I had to go to the grocery store for some milk. I was halfway there when I heard a voice, "You'll regret what you did." I turn and I see Luke draw a knife. "Scream and have your throat cut open." He put a cloth over my nose and I fall asleep. I woke up in a warehouse not knowing where I was. "Where am I?" I said. "Far away from Atlanta." I hear him say… He grabbed me and he.. he.. RAPED ME" She sobbed I run over to her and scream, "THAT BASTARD!" I hugged her and she said, "He got me pregnant and I had to get an abortion, I had to tell my dad about what he did. He didn't believe me. He punched me and said, "Your going to get it when we get back from the doctor, because I'm taking you now." As we were coming back I was tired and went to sleep in the back. I didn't realize that my dad was drunk and we got into an accident, the same accident that made me blind," she said. "Oh, so he and your dad are the reason you can't see today?" I asked. "Yes, and the reason my mom hates me, because I had to come here so I can see again." She sobbed and fell into my arms. I carry her without injury to our bedroom, put her on the bed to rest and realize what she has been through. Her story was a sad one, and I don't care if she screams every night, I love her the way she is. Nothing could change that.

So, what do you think?  
OK a few things -Chase is a year younger than Dan so for this story Dan is 21 Chase is 20  
-Viv and Phil are the same age  
- Viv and Luke are real people! No I haven't been raped but he doesn't know he's in this story and he's my boyfriend :] and that's not his real name Viv is a good friend of mine and they both don't know I do these!  
-Chase is blind and its hard to write like a blind person cause I don't know what it's like so I may slip up and seem like she can see and my friends dad is blind so that's what made me think of this [sort of I also was bored in class a while ago and I was writing some stories]  
OK I'm gonna end here cause I have a lot of words Bye!-Lily

*Side note from MushroomBear* I do write my own stories but haven't put any on .net. However, I do have some on Wattpad if anyone is interested ) I'm also available to edit stories if you just send me a private message. Cheers guys.


End file.
